everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ember BadWolf
Ember FangWolf is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. The daughter a bad wolf and a coyote trickster Ember face odd of being one of the few hybrids in every after high. She always look way to get the members of both sides of her family look at her like a real member. She craves the love of other above anything else. Ember sides with the royal though she still stand by her Alpha Axel. Though she dosent side with the royal due to believing the destiny path is the best or the worst. She just understands that she dose not deal with head master grime telling her what to do. Portrayers Jamie Marchi. (Cana Alberona Normal version and revers world): is the only fitted voice for Ember. Thought the voice would have to go a bite sweater. Though her wording would be more of what an adult would say at times. \\ Character Personality Ember is on good terms with most students, most believe she a very sweet and charming young girl that acts more of a princess than a villain.She has a very charming out look on life and will stand up for anyone royal or rebel alike. It dose help with her not knowing her destiny. When she not of with Axel hunting she with Lizzie hearts modeling her dress at a dress shop called "crazy hearts." or playing a game on her computer called "Dangan Ronpa." a novel style anime game on her pc. Most know she is a dovted follower of an animated band called studio killers. Which she has a cosplay wig and hair for. Ember usually quite sociable and talkative to a point. She often when not wanting to talk will say I am sorry and walk away. Her cos play makes her seem odd. Appearance A midume built body and is smaller then many other female wolfs at the school though she is still much taller then Calli. She stands with out her platform boots at 5'6 with the boot on she stand at 6'2 like her cousin Axel Wolf. Her hands are adorned with sharp claws. She has long length bright red hair. Though she often wears fashion wigs that hides her hair color. The only time people sees it is when she is either asleep or out hunting. She dark tanned skin like her fur. She has you tip cal bright tan yellow eyes like most wolfs. Ember choice in clothing is tic pal goth meet supper preppy known as "Pastel Goth.". She skirts and shorts are often bright pruple and seemed to be made personally by someone in the school. Ember dose have a few hidden things on her. A heart tattoo on her hand with the panpride flag on it. Another tattoo on her is a howling at the moon on her back and on the back of her next are a row of rose and thrown warped around her neck. The things Ember likes to do FairyTale How she Fits into it. Quirks Emeber has a tendyce to speak her mind a little to much. Quotes Class Schedule 1st Period: Skulking and Sneaking with Prof. Jack B. Nimble 2nd Period: Environmental Magic with Prof. Mama Bear 3rd Period: Grimnatices. 4th Period: '''Beast Care and Training with Prof. Papa Bear '''5th Period: '''Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rumpelstiltskin '''6th Period: Muse-ic with Prof. Pied Piper EXTRA: Cheer leading, working at the fashion mag in town Author's Notes Relevant Links Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Wolves Category:LolthieOcs